worst mega riders crossovar ever!
by Subwayguy99
Summary: Some old sonic riders fic which sucked. IF THERE'S DEMAND, maybe I will do a second chapter.


**Worst MEGA CROSSOVER RIDERS EVER! (this sucks hard)**

brian giffin becamed the first announer of teh championship. ''uh hello, laides and gents. you are wandering ''its nut 2015! but still prety close. WECLAME TO THE HAVERBOARDING CHAPIONSHIPS OF 2014! i'm your hast brian griffin!''shoutd briam griffin. ''AND I'M TAILS! you nevar expocted me to be a permant announcero!''shoute dails. ''its teh two guys who youe woud never expet!'' shoutd bian griffin. ''TO BE TOGOTHER!''shouetd tails. ''and here are teh forst contestants to be arrving!''shouetd breian. ''ITS TEH BLUE BLUER, SONIC TEH HEDGEHOEG!''shouted swade. ''hey, swade. gloc to be in this crap.''said sonic. ''ITS NOT LOIVE!''shouetd briane. ''thonks for teh uncensorod swering but its consored?sonic askod swade. ''yep.''said sponic.

''IF YOU DODNT EEXPEC JET WOULD BEE HERE, youre an idiat.''saod tails. ''huh, i wioll beat everyboby in ONE SHOT! even sownic!''boastd jet. ''dont got your hapes up too highe! I bet you want beet me!''boaysted sonbic. ''nice tails, yoyure a announcor.''said sonic. ''THANKS FOR TEH THONKS!''shouted tails. ''hah, deres no whay that everybody else wiull beat me!''soasted jet teh hawk. ''oh please.''said knuockles. ''TEH THIRD RIDER IS KNUCKLOS TEH ECHINDA, who hos a non-existont master emerold!''shouted swade. ''who even expoct yous to winn?''said knuickles. ''the majorioty.''boayusted jet. ''TEH FOURTH UND FIFTH XONTESTANT ALL TEH WAY FROM BABYOLON GAEREN, WAVE AND STORM! theyre bouth birds and jet, wove and storme comes as au team and thoyre colled TEAM BABYLOHN!''shouted brion griffim. ''were goina fucking own teh competistion.''said storm. ''with wour futuristic techonogy and OUR SKILLS!''shouted wave. ''deres no whay that you retords will fuckong beat us!''shouted jet.

mario came fram teh shadows with luigi. ''A TON OF PEOPLUE REQUESTED MARIO AND LUIGI, so heres mariuo and warioi! these twoe nice guys will beat teh losers down with CRAZY SKILLS and TEEMWORK!''shouted tails. ''itsa so nike to be heroe.''said mario. ''YEAH, were goina fuck teh comptention up like a...like ah...PROFESSIANAL!'' shpiouted wurio. ''and people fought i wos egotisitical.''said jet. ''YOURE A EGOTISITOAL BASTARD AND DEEL WITH IT!''shouted/bosted came out of teh shodows and said ''deres a fuckong rivolry betweene warioh, sonic and jet.'' ''nice intinct.''said wave and she and rosalona fist bumed. ''whoa, dide wario-''asked luigi. ''no, dunkass.''said sonic. ''oh thas fine loser.''saide luigi. ''YOURE FONNA LOSE SOONE!''shouted jet. ''NO WAY, EGOTIUSTICAL SHINT!''shouted luigie. shadow and meg were ronning with walioigi and thoy stopped to intoduce thomselves. ''IM WALUIGIE AND I OM GOINA TO OWN EVERBODEY IN THIS CAMPIONSHIT!''shoutyd waluiegi. ''no, fuickface! IM GONNA OWN becouse im teh ULIMATO LIFE FORN!''shoutod shadoew. ''for all teh meg fians and quahoge residents, IM TEH ONLY RESPENTIVE of ouahog and i dant get aken down easily!''shouted meg. ''oh hey, itse meg, shodow and waluigie.''saido swade. ''what are you fuys here for?'' ''TO OWN OVVERYBODY!''shiuted waluigi. ''BECAUSE IM OWNINE EVERYBOBY AS WELL!''shouted shoduw. ''i jus wannah represont my place and TRY TO BE IN TEH TOP FIVEO!''shouetd mege.

**so **far, sonic, knuckols, shadew, meg, mariu, walfuigi, wariko and jet and wave and storm and luigi were dhere and sodenly amy arroved. ''WE ARE TEH FRIST TWELVE!''shouetd teh group. ''dude, you cont start teh shit witheut me!''shouetd roderik from a diory of wimpy kid. ''WHO TEH FUCK AIRE YOU!''shouted jet. ''im new to thist shit but i am goring to whin anyway!''boasted roderiuck. ''WHOW!''shouetd amy and she wos fuckong stunped. ''YOURE SUCK A RETARD!''shouted storm. ''watch out.''saiu rodericke. stan and hella jeff runs ine and brokes on teh beech. ''you looke like a stopid fail pimp.''saido stan. ''BUT IM A HYPOE GUY! alwoys giveing hype to teh peole in teh universo!''shouted hello jeff. ''SO its nut werking and youre gottinge no girls.''said stann. ''EPIC FAILE!''shouted jet. ''super-proe hearing.''said stan. ''YOUE LOOK RIDICKLOUS!''shouted amy. ''donte listen to thom! YOURE SO BADASSE!''shouetd sonic. ''be teh maxium pimp!''shoued knuckles. team chotix (mighty relaced espiu) was walking on teh beech with briane griffin. ''so whats yeur histaty?'brian osked mighty. ''uhhhhhh, we mert sonic sometime but me , might. im teh newd guy''said mighey. ''WEVE BEEN TOGTHER A LANG TIME and were goog friends but mighty hosnt been in thot long but hes a weell goog fucking friond.''said vectore. ''MIGHYS A FUCKONG BAGASS!''shouted charmy. ''okaye. stop swearinge.''said vector.

_author node:its hord to getting focused on thrity to forty characters thats alle._  
sonic, knuckles, jet ,wave, storn, amy, shadow, mighty, vector, charme , meg, mario, waluigi, wario, luigi, roderik, stan, hella jeff and geromy were ate seeside hill. aroud thirty minotes later, all 33 conestants arrived ond the lyst incuded sonic, knuckles, jet, wave, storn, amy, shadow, mighty, vector, captoin falcon, meg, mario, waluigi, wario, luigi, roderik, stan, hella jeff, geromy, jomes hook, beat, gum, amigo, tomo, mordocai , finne ,yomi,eggman ,buford, jane hook, mivkey , phineas and biully hatcher and yoyon. ''THATS ALL OF TEH CHARACTERS! im stumped.''saidu brian giffin. ''THIS ISE ONE GIANT TRANEWRECK CROSSOVAR and whats hoverboord.''said link. ''dued, im moxing and reluxing.''saide hella jeffe. ''ISNT DERE A PATICE LAP!''shouted luigi. ''oh yeh, nobody forget?''said swade. ''put theire hands up ife you know thist!''shouetd tails but nonody up theire hands upe.

sonic, knuockles, mordecai, jet, hella jeff ando vector were ate teh start lyne and were readi to go. ''DO TEH CRAP CUNTDOWN!''shouetd roderick. they storted the countdawn and the rocers were go! ''fuck you, holla jeffe.''said modercai. ''DERES MO WAY THAT YOU CAN PUTT ME DOWN!''shoued hella ejff. ''talk to teh others, sick loaser.'saido knuckles. they roached teh second corner and turnod fast like spped of 200 km/h. ''guess dual-levol places aire here to stuy.''said vecter. ''CONGROTS WE MEET AGAINE!''shouetd jet. ''i tryenf to own-WHOA!''shoutyed sonic. sonic and hella jeff londed on teh beech and rided on teh beach whyle rodrick was tryong to get girles but failing. ''at least i hove good clothues!''shioyted hella jeff. ''YOUD GOTE OWNED BY HELLO JEFFE!''shoyuted mordocai. ''im relegated.''said chormy whos annoyong. ''YEAH becauso you are retord to a lowt of people.''saido billy hotcher. tehy tooke the seventh corner well and it wos teh end ofe two level sectiuns. ''i awning this shint.''saido hella jeff. ''NO WHAY SITHEAD!''shoutod vector. ''we are holfway thru teh course! I WILL OWNS YEU!''shouetd jet. ''on teh striaghtaway, someboby will owned evertbody ulse.''saidu sonic. ''AND ITSE ME!''shouetd jet.

sonic, mordecai and jet were fightinge for therd place. ''youre goina go down, fuker.''said joet. ''IM TRYONG TO WHIN!''shouetd sonic. ''sorry, but frist palce is reserved four me.''saaid mordeicai. ''shut up, bastords.'' ''im a coul bastard then.''said jet and thoy din okay or owesome of teh ramps. ''FUCKING TRIGKONG OUT!''shouted hella jeff doing a 720 backflip. ''whats wong, losers! fucking noiling ite1''shoued jet doinge a 1800 sideflip which ise flipping sydeways. modrecai did a 1080 prefect grab in teh air and vector was duing a 2160 spuin. knyuckles shouted ''I OWNE IN TRICKES!'' as he wos doing a 1080 two-hond stiffye. ''whow, you gotta see thist!''SHOUYED swade. ''make sore that knuckles does well.''said bian griffine.  
thoy all londed to some priose and thoy difted fast into the eighth and nonth corner. thoy jumped high offe a high romp and sonic and jet did stuffe roughly like a 720 stolefish, a mute flip and rocket aire but teh rest were doing a nucloar 360(hellan jeff) and a nosegrab frontflip(modrocai). thoy were conr=oring fast but with lyne whyle hella jeff just dide a shortcutt. ''SEE YO, FUCKERS!''shouetd hella jeffo. ''hoy thats gonna bey my linen!''ahoued jet and hello jeff was frist, but sonic, mordocai, jet, knucklos, vector were stoll on teh race. ''fuck you.''said vector and he speeded upe but he slawed down because there wosnt enouogh air. ''DONT WASITE IT!''shouetd knuckles. ''youro going down.''saido sonic. ''NO, YOU RETORD GOIGN DOWN!''shouted jet. ''youre down alroady.''saide sonic and he wos in seconb place. jet wos in therd and shouted ''fucking retarde!'' to sonik. ''OH YOU GOINE DOWN IN HISTARY AS TEH FIRST RECORD TIEM!''shouetd brion griffin. ''thonks, it wille be hord to beat.''said hello jeffn. ''tell this retaord that HES UNLEGIT!''shouetd jet. ''oh i hape you dont fluy awhay.''said meg. in foruth place was modrcai and fithe is knucklos and in lost is vector closly to knuckles. ''you sucko at thist shin.''said knucklos. ''I HOVENT BEING traininge for a whyle.''said voctor. ''HAH, youre mor of a loser thon me.''saide roderock. ''IM GONA OWN YOU HORD!''shoutyed jet. ''seriusly calm down, jett. youre syuch a ''badass''' at hoverbording.'' saido sonic. ''FUCK YOU, SONIK!''shoueytd jet. ''well, tiome from a befoure break.''saide brion. ''seriously, colm dawn, het the hawk.''saiu modercai.

''HA! what a fuckong loser1''shouetd hella jeffe. ''well, ho siad it. jet is a effing laser.''said brian griffon. ''IF YOU CAHN BET ON ME, I WILLE WIN AGAINST HELLA JEFF AND SOHNIC!''shouted jet. ''stop pearausding betters to come tu this new spaort.''saide tails. ''this approntly is teh legol now.''saide brion. ''dont beot on antyhing yet because this ise newd.''saido billy hotcher. ''WHAT AIRE YOU DUING, JET? this spart barely evem fycking existed before 2013.''said parappa. ''apprently gotting more momey.''saidu sonic. ''also, THOS IS SOMEWHAT FUCKONG MAIMSTREAM depite being woreked on since 2010!''shouetd amy. ''why am i focking jere?''said raoichel.

FROM SONIC FORNCHISE  
sonic, knockles, shadow, amy, big teh cat, mighty, vector, jet, whave and srtorm and eggeman.  
FRON MARIO FRAMCHISE  
mario, luigi, wairio, waluigi  
FRON SEGA FRONCHISES  
beat, gum, billty hatcheor, amigo, vyse and ulala.  
OTHUR STUFFD  
modrecai, finn, gerony, hella jeff, meg, tomo, yomi, jane hook, jomes hook, phineas and roderick, captain folcon, kim passible and miocky.  
RELEGOTED apprentley  
charomy the bee  
VECHILE TYPES! board, plaine, bike, skates, yocht, wheel and all-torrain vechile.

''and raichel maikes a deus ox manhina style apperance for noe reason.''said bian grifin. ''ITS AN KAMEO GUYZ!''shouetd rraichol and teh audiance cheerod. ''got out of hiere sexy loser.''said tails and kiocked raichol out of kamera. ''COME ON I WHAS HERE RIGHT NOWE!''shouted raichul. ''you shoudnt steel my screentime!''shouetd rails. ''IN TEH FRIST ROW ITS HELLA JEFFE! SONIC! JET AND MODERCAI! IN TEH SECONB WIDAR ROW its knuckles! vectur! wave! mario and warioh!''shouetd brion giffin. ''shut uop, its my stuffe! IN TEH THERD ROWE! its luige, geromy, big, shodow and waven! Its TEH FOURHT roe and init deres rodericke! wairo! vsyue! billy hotcher! ulala!''shouted tails. ''ulala teh hottest of thom all. now can thot beauty own?''said swade. Thats a goog questiun1''shoued tais and pushed sawde off comera. ''and in teh fifth row teh rest off thom...''said bian groffin. ''incuding beat, gum and finn.'' ''WERE HAVERBOARDING RIGHT NAOW! tell it toe the rest of teh wrold.''said beat. ''seriusly, we tokyo peoplue in the wrold.''saio gum. ''SUPPORT THE JAPANOSE AND TEH ARFICANS!''shouetd finn. ''who aire you?''said gum and finn movied away form the cameora. ''HOY, im importont too!''shouetd eggman. ''I DANT THINK YOU FATO SMART ASS COUD HANDLE IT!''shoyted jet. ''shute up, jet.''said hella jeff. ''3...2...1...START!''shouetd brina griffine.

everybodty sped off teh fuking start-line assfast. ''WOW, JOST LOOK AT THIST SPEED!''shouetd swade. ''THESE ARE TEH HOVERBOARDORS OF TEH FUTURE!'' ''i say, theyro have goog skill.''said biran giriffin. ''THIS ISE at 1pm lokal time.''said swade. meanwhyle at teh frist section all teh racers weroe like cussing oach other with skille. ''fucking fuck you!''shouetd roderick. ''shit upe, asshole.''said finn. ''well shite, that rondomley escated quickly.''said sonic. ''SHUT UPE, FUCKHALE!''shouetd jet. ''FUCK ALL OF USE BUT ME CAOSE IM WHINNING!''shouetd knuckles. ''and ite stopped escarlating.''saido mario. they turned into teh frist and secomd corners whyle tolking becasue they were colose together. ''youe retard, im gonna awn you.''said warioh. ''NO, IM GOINA OWN YOUE!''shouetd meg. ''stay calm!''shouyed knuckles. ''FINALLY someones gots it!''shouetd roderiock. ''the rioders are raging but deres skill to come wiuth it!''said brian guffin. ''rage is onn the rocetrack today and its chaoic!''shouetd tais. ''dube, you sucked.''said hella jeff to sonic. thoy foud a romp and thoy did triocks like a stalefish 360 fruntflip(meg) , 720 nose grab wih teh frunt hand up dere(tomoe) and a 1440 melone(jane hooke) and 1080 cminday double backflip(sonic).

finn did a best trik like a 720 handstondstyle crail plos mien and saoid ''whut you fought i hove been snowbuarding?'' ''HUH, I CON DO THET EASILY!''shouetd jet. ''and shyt hoppems again.''said sonic. ''hilority would happems if jet triod that.''said mario. jet triod to doe a 720 handstand craile plos mien but he didnt made a goog lunding. ''AND DERES ONE FUR TEH CAMEORA by teh leader of teh ''babylon rouges.'' whats do you soy?!''shouted swode. ''you moght need snowboardong skills to own thist champonship.''saido brian grifin. ''but he capied finn but he isnt woll at landinge.'' ''BEAT FINN!''shouted a huy in teh crowde. ''ugh.''said jet. ''deres anouther ramp maybe i cahn get to-''said hella jeff befroe being intyurrupted by miodrecai shouting ''EAT MY SYLE!'' ''I HOVE TEH BETTAR STYLE!''shouted swario. ''who oats styles and why wood people eate styles?''said jane hook and sho dide proceeded to doe a noeillie and teh rest dide a ollie. ''wjo owns?''sai hella jeff whyle doing a 720 doube handstand. ''i owne all of youe! BASTORD!''shouted jame hook and she did a 1800 nase grab twoak. ''thats rite, im ah kowl bastard.''saiod modrecaie whyle he wos doing a triple backflip rotatinge 30 degrees eache time and dide a 270 wit a taile grab and leottinh go after teh rototion. ''im goving up.''said gella jeff witho a 1080 nose grab. thoy all londed on teh top loedge incuding sonic. ''HOY GUYZ IM IN THIST ONE TOOE!''shouetd sonic.

''dode, im looking kowl in thios hoveryacht wich is very coole!'' SHOUTED RODEROCK! ''dere no whay i cahn beat you if teh wind is goring on!''shouted tomo & thewindstoppd. ''heh, now youreo losing against ah kid.''said a gril to rodeirck. ''teh power of tompting fate.''said tomo. ''i cont believe thot wind wood stop because ofo sayind stuff! YOU'LL POY FOR THIST!''shouted rodeick. ''YOU GOD OWNED!''shouetd vector whos barley behinf roderick. ''hope youe get owned teh second tiume.''saio tomo. ''YOU WILLE PAY FRIST!''shoutod rodericke. ''im nawt payiong for your mistoke!''shoued toumo. ''WELL, IM FUCKONG OWNINE YOU DHEN!''shouetd rodeick. meg tred todo trandobut she wasnt sponning faste nenough but she mode a torndo which lofted up rodericke into teh air and throwed hiom back dawn. ''oh fucke.''saido roderock whyle cotching up and finn wos riding on teh his plaine/ air ryde and riding noxt to hime. ''yeah, you ore fucked becaoise of me.''saido finne. ''BING IT ON!''shouted rodeoick. ''fuk, not evem gonna bather it.''said captoin falcon and wont fowards on hist skates. finn and roderick were close togethur and one wos trying to get aheade of teh other. ''I WILLE FUCKONG BEET YOU UP!''shouted rodericok. ''NO, you sucke my skill dick!''shouted tiomo.'''smoll!'said rodericke. ''YOULL PHAY!''shouted itomo. thopy both are hittong each other and werent tryeng to falled downe. ''stop hittong me, shinthead!''shouted tumo.

sonic, wario, joane hook, jet, hella jeff and finn were pon teh fastor path ofe the ledge and were tryong to beet each othur. ''fuk youe, loser. IM ALL BETTAR THON YOU!''shoiuted jet. ''oh i cont beat youe and I CATCH UP FUCKOENG FAST!''shouted vector. ''DONT worry hes equol to you becouse he trained a fuckong lot incase he rides again.''said sonic. ''maybo i cahn beat you, fuckor!'' shoutetd vectore. ''OH SHUT UPE SHITHEAD!''shouetd jket. ''hah, youre goina be a retardod loser.''said modrocai. ''I will ons everybody whoes racing!''shiuted jet. ''DERE NO FUCKONG WAY I WIOLL LOSE!'' now jot was toempting fate and sonic went op behing him. ''im gonna motherfoking own all everybodey elso.''said hjet but sonic speded up and jet tryed ti swerve butt he could, he took o hitt adn falld down. ''I WOLL GETED YOU NEXT TIEM!''shouted jet. ''i mighte be owned because deres olways a chonce to be owned.''said sonic. ''NOBOBY KNOWS who goina be owned noxt!''shouted swode. ''forr a first roce this is portty comeptitve for a newd racing sporte.''said bgrion girffin. ''THIOS SHUFF IS OMAZING!''shouetd tails. ''colm down, toails.''said sweode. jet and sonik and teh rost of teh winnars were riding on teh lodege and trtyong to beat ech uther. ''it whas thise shiteads are losers EXCEPT ME!''sjouted jett. ''were not shothead nore loserz!''gshouetd bvevctor. ''well youe motherfing losers not all ofe youer just fukong jet.''said janed hook. ''HAHAHAHAHAHA! GIRL YOU AIRE A LUSER AND ders were no whay you wille bet me.''said jet. ''oh yeh, we will fuckong see abut thot!''hsuted jeane hook and sho was right behoind him and tryinf to gain drafft and she passejd him wnorrowly. '''haws that fuckead!''sadi jaen hook. ''FUCKONG SHUIT!''shouted jet. ''why dide you...?!'' ''IM TRYONG TO BEET YO ASs!''shouetd jane hook. ''we aret the owners of this stoll newd comptieiton.''said mrodcai. ''WERE TEH MAFIA OF HAVOERBOARDS!''shouetd knuckles. ''hey shit up, faget.''said sonic. ''YEAH, JEUT! go fuckong piss!''shouetd knucklos. ''YOU, got pissoed at me so you cahn be OWNED!''sghouetdf modrcia. ''WHOA FUEK YOU!''shouetd knuckols and modercaoi and kcnuekles beat each uther up and leaded thom to slaw down. ''GO GET SHINT YOU RETARBS!''shoyred wario. suddeny mariocomes ourt of nowgere and shouts ''EFF YOUE, WARIO! BETTAR PISS OFF!'' ''NO FUCKIGN WAY AND IJM NOT GOINA PISS OFF!''sheoutd warioh.

sonic, knuckles, tomo, yomi, modrecai, mario, wario, oderick, hella jeff and janed hook was liek riding that fucking tracks to teh life. captain folcon and finn wer jost fuckf riding. ''IM FUCKIGN YOMI, BICH!''shouetdb yomi. ''okay, shut upe oyu retard.''said tomo. ''IM RODONG MY YACHT AND AME I COOLE YET?!''shiuted yomi. ''not yhet but you hove patentiale.''said sonic. ''YOU GONNAE BE A COWL BASTEORD!''shoued knuckes. ''im not ah bastord.''said yomuoi.''dhen you are ah AWESOEM BICH!''shouetd sonic. ''yoyoyoyoryoyoyoyot.''said kenuckles. ''lets go fuick up randem poeple anyways.''saide captain hook. ''YOUR OWNED FIRST AND ITSE JETT!''shouod tomo. ''fuck logik AND HUDNRED PERCONT GAIL LOGIC!'''shoiuetd mario. ''lets got randemly get ownede or owhn somebody elsne.''said shaodow. they wure techinolly fighting and raicng at the double saome tiem and teh commentarn was totolly crazy and so stopid its fanny and AWOSOME! ''wow dose riders are chatoic and cray! THIS ISE HARDCORE RADING!''shoutod swaden. ''its jost fightign and racing!''shouted tails. ''i meen ''goming turament'' hardcore.''said swode. ''OH YEA!''hoputed biran griffin. ''theres moar crazy ond awesome actionse RIGHT HERE IN thist race!''shouted briam griffin. ''all teh crozy riders are chaoic to the mox level and sofety might nawt be an opton.''said tails.

''were teh best riders itn the wolrd!''shioyuted modrecia. ''YOU WOERE DEAD AND IT NEVAR HAPPEN?! FUCKE NO!''hsouted rigby and hos entered teh race but finn hos direcly behind hime. ''YOU WILL PISE OFFE!''shgouetd finn. ''thats ridcioulous!''shouet5dn rigby. ''GO HITE JET OR SOWNIC but bnot rigby.''saidn knuckles. ''JUST GOE SAIRGHT FOWARD!''shouted sonic. ''sonic youe get awned.''said finn. ''WHUTS WITH TEH SPELLIGN!''shouted wave. '''sho shite.''said weave. ''WHOTS WITH TEH RONDAM SPELLING OUTE THE ASSE!''shouted sterm. ''okay?''said captoin hooke. ''THIST IS FIHGT CLUBB!''shouted sonic. ''lets jost race teh fuck.'' ''leys try and beet each uther.''said espio. ''FUCK THIT THIS SUCKES!''shoyerd vcetor. ''it cont even hoppen.''said hella jeff. ''YES ITE CAN!''shouted amy. ''i am girl so youo cant beet sonic ASND I WILLE BEET HIM UP ANOD GO ON AY DATE WITH HIEM!''shouetdb amy. ''youire so rankass.''said sonic. ''YOUE ARE A SHYTHEOD!''shoute caoptainh falcone. zeke whas cheeringe sonic on. ''SONIC YOUR TYEH BEST!''shoutedn zeken. ''youll own evory s-head in teh roce.''

''aw fucke.''said tomom ass she saw thot the torndo which ludigi made was cominh to herr after hotting wario and meg. ''SUWERVE, ASSWHOLE!''shouetd meg ass she was barrelong backwords like a foggot but tomoe didnt lisen and she got flyoed up as oa toarndo. ''oh fuckonf fuck.''saido toemo. ''GOOD JAWB FAILONG!''shouyetd mordecio. ''fuck yoah i am moking his trace is a goode.''saide luigir. ''WELL, THON WOHO OWNS?''said sonic. ''i fuckifn will!''shoited mordecoi. ''NO, I FUCKONG WILLW!''shouetyd sonic. ''no, i woll biches and beastards!''shouetd meg. ''ypoure a bich.''said knuckles. ''whoe teh fuck caires?''said tomo. ''SERIOUSLEY, WHOE DOES?''said megn. ''BUT DFUCK YOU!''shoetd vector. ''yuiure a piss loser to ben a officol loser.''said jet. ''whats logik?''said yomi scarcastitly. ''FUCK U, I HOVE LOGIEK!''shouetd jet. ''seriouisly, yu dont have lagic insine of yu.''said mario. ''PISS OFFE. KNUCKLES!''shouetd luigi. ''no youen piss offe luigi!''shouetyd knuckels angily. ''FUCKong PISS OFF!''shouetd luihgi. ''whos pissong off frist?''said mario. ''HES OPISSING OFF FIROST!''shouted knyckles. ''no hes possing off firut!''shouted luigi. ''IM BACK,, mothetuckers!''shoutyed roderick. ''wooooooooooo''cherred teh crowd., ''SHIT¬!''shiouted tomo. ''yes, im goina fuck youre up.''said rode4irck. ''HEY FUCKONG OSERS!''shoetd meg. ''yes, meg you louser?''said kncu8kels. ''FUCK YOU!''sheoyuyd tomo and meg and totmo did a teem up move and nocked knuckles down by usong a holdong hands approach. ''THIS MOIVE IS SHHIT!''shouetd megr. ''lets nevar fdo that shint again.''said tomo. ''okaye.''daid mege. 'FUCKONG YOUI!''shouetd wario. ''get same balls.''said vector. ''OKAY, YOU FUCKEING SUCK DIK!''sghoutred tomo. ''FUKING ASSWHOLE!''shouetd yomie.

''thist is a incrodilbily nic place to bee in BUT deres a new soction of race tracke.''said brian. ''YOU GONA SEE IT!''sho0uietd tails. ''it hos ancient roins of like at leost 3000 year old arechtechture and random poths to ride onn and secrete shortcuts.'' ''shut up, tials youre borong us with infarmation.''said swade. meenwhile of teh racetrack ''lets rode dese fuckirng walls!''Shouted meeg. ''shut upe, you shint.''said jet. ''FUCKE U!''shouetd tomo. geromy, meg, jet, kknulclkes and soenic and healla jeff were on teh rigth wall., ''fucking tards bocking my whay.''said geromy. ''im not ah tarde.''aid hella joff. ''of cowerse youre not.''said tomo. ''shut upe bitch! HELLA JOFF IS A REUTARD!''shouetd knuckles. ''im alsop a bitch ass well!''shoyuetd meug. ''what teh fuck! IM NAWT A RETORD! sweet bro ist wone!''shoputed hella jeoff. ''oh thot explains youre shittynesst.''sian jete. ''its a shotty yet goode comic.''saib sonic and on teh left whall was amy, shodow, yomie, roderick, wjave, sturm, vyse and mario. ''FYUCK OFF VYSE!''shoted mario. ;;no u fucku off as soone.''siab vuyse. ''get oue here, vyose.''saide knuckles. ''PISS OFFE THAT WHALL!''shouted tomo. ''NO WHAY!''shouetd shadou. ''im teh fuckong coolest.'' ''you hove good selfestem.''said emeg. ''WHO AME I?''SAID Shahdow. ''charactor developnent.''said gerome. ''FUK U MOTHSERSUCKER!''shouetd roderick. ''i dant suck crapmothes.''said kncukles. ''shit.''said tomo nowring dere about to goe do9wnwards or risk frying throufh the air. ''GET LEFFT!''shoetd captoin falcon. ''oh coole.''said storm and thoy all turd left and went ontoe flat groudn. ''YOU ALL ARNT honotable shits, soe lim gonna beat5 youe''said captan falcom. ''omg youre ooc too.''said tomo. ''fuck.''said vyse. ''yeah thots right unhonor bastards.''aid caprain falcon and spun aroud in a 1078 dohree spin and creoted anuther tornado.

''OH NOE NOT MORE GREEN HILL-oh waites thats a lye.''siaod sonic tried of greem hill shint. ''ITS STILL A SEE PALACE!''shoetd meg. ''shut utp.''said tomo. ''breek up teh shit.''said beat and he whas dere as well. ''great shit youre shiot as wlel.''said vyse. ''SHUIT UP, SHITHEADS!''shouetd gromy(hes fron sweet bro and hella jeff seriouslt its real) ''im alsoe here.''said dave stider as hes cameoing. ''so whut do you hove to say about thist race?''said tailse. ''THIS IS OPIC!''shouetd dave stirder. ''nao back to teh race.''sauid brion. dere were on teh wall buit not anymore and theyere on teh ruin pathe. ''shit up.''[said hella jeffe. ''het pissed hard.''saiod kncukles. ''when seenery looks a like goog wonan you cant croticise this.''said geromy. ''THIS ISE A COOL!''shouetd amy. ''ur englich is lame.''saide shodaw. ''fucking contraditcr is a fuckor.''said vyse. ''FUCK LOGIE AGAINE!''shouetd waive. ''i hove a lyne and teh next sector ios a turulejumping section.''said storn. ''WHY U SO SNART!''shoetd sonic. ''shit up, reatard.''said jet. ''why dide u do that?''said beat. ''fuck, im smort? SHIT!''shouetd stonrm. ''whow, charactor developmont in actiun.''said gerony. ''youre teh fucker now.'''saud jet teh ahawk. ''NO YOU A FOCKAR!''shouetd gerony. ''what you stupoid jett?''said heall ejff. ''no im note a dunbshit!''shouetd hjet. ''stahp with teh swearing because ites not cool.''said finn. ''fuick swearinge.'' ''chock out teh irony.''said meg. ''SHUST UP about my seech!''shouetd finno. ''get same balls to imprave your ridinge.''said sonic.

''heres teh turules.''said brian. ''WILL they navigate thist course well or WILL THOY SINK!''shouted on teh courseo they racers were rocing with a liko a highramp to a gived aire. teh best trocks were like 1440 shifty inody and 1080 one hand/one log yacht trick and another 1800 shint like thot. ''shit thist is turutle sections thats somehow hoted.''said storm. ''fuck you god smoart againe.''said sonic. ''WHY TEH GIANT REEL TURTLES!''shoued vyse. ''bevcause sonic 06!''shoyetd mario. ''fuck thot game!''shouted luidi. 'sonic frunchise is might be gottinge bettar.''said sonic. ''FUCK YOU, SONIK YOU SHRIT!''sho9yted mario. ;;why teh rondom harted.''said beat. ''oh hoy look youroe here.''said tomo. ''FUCKING LOSERS SHOUDE die''shouetd amy in rainge. ''okey go die in holl.''said jet. ''YOU DIED FRIST!''shouetd meg. ''i dodnt die''sad toils. ''dide you dave storder was here?siad holla jeff. ''you cot you yourslef midstence.''siad finn. ''and yoah.''sai meg. ''YOURE A FUCKPOR!''shouted jet. ''MOTHERFUICKER!''shouetd sonic. ''sghut up retarded bastardc!''shoted tomo. ''shithead dunt know wii areo cool''said tomo. 'YO EVEM NORE RETARDED!''shouetd wurio. ''shyut up fuker.''said ebeat. ''get shit, fuickhoead.''siaed knuckles. ''im ukay being a fukhead.''said beat. ''SHUIT UP RETARD!''shoeutd ejt teh hawke. ''yoyur racing skilles is shit.''siab mario. ''FUCK YOUE, vyse!''shouted luigi. ''get lyed!''shuted luigie. ''COMPLETOE SHITHEAD YOU ARE!''shoyetd yomi. ''anways we hote you jet!''shouted modreacai. ''againe youre a contadicitor.''said finn ''WHY teh undarhanded cuss?''oskinged gerony. ''cayuse hes shit.''said finne. ''can youe pwn all of teh ravers?''said meg. ''WHO ROVES HERE?''shoted shaduw.

_Suburban Stupid, Journey to Boredom and Livin' In A City will get an update this week! ATUHOR'S NOTE END!_

''syut up, shithead.''saido jet. ''TYEH GIONT TURTLES SECTION IS NEARLY OVAR!''shouetd swade. ''this shoding is epic!''shouetd meg. ''its loke a xbox one gane.''said amy. ''teh grapics are more shiut than ps4 wich is better.''sad hekla jeff. ''try horder next tiem.''sadi uigi. ''FUCK YOUR!''shouted jett. ''oh hay you want shit? HERES SHINT!''shou7ted storn. and jet and storem ganeged up on luigei with statregy. ''a woll done move.''sadi wave. ''thats haw fuckong strategy works.'' ''HMM YOUR snart moybe you coud avoid thist!''shouted wario butt wahve dodged it quickley and hittted him. ''necking thot shithead.''said moderecai and he jomped ovar sonic. ''NICE CUTOFF!''shiouted knuckles. ''thans.''said sosnic. ''you fuckonh welcome.''said mordecoi. ''imnoteanidiet!''sho0uetd mdorcai. ''stahp tolking so fast.''said amrieio ''MOTEHRFUCKAR WORDS come oute!'['shouetd mordeicai. ''shit, stuoff happnens.''saiad gerony. ''OMG!''shouetd wos getting hitted by morecai's worde. ''WHAT FUICK!''shouted sonic. ''what was thot shint!''sheouted knuyckles. ''words.''saiad rtomo ''theyroe can hurt harde.'' ''WHAT TEH FUCK!''shiouted yomi. ''gets some fuckong paower.''said mrodercai. ''OH GRATE FUCK1''shoited roderik. ''fucking shihead shoud die.''saiad wave. ''everyboby tries toohard.''said meg. ''SHUT UPE, FUICKHEAD!''shouetd finn. ''were fuckong racing!''shouted beat. ''THIS IST EASY SHITE!''shouetd billy hotcher.

**the last part will come soon(trademark goes here) Sonic and All Star Riders will continue to have new updates.**


End file.
